


Solution

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Max wakes up and somehow stops himself in the middle of him wetting the bed. Max almost got away without anyone but David and Gwen knowing, but Neil just had to be curios on what he was doing in the middle of the night.





	Solution

It wasn't common for Max to have a nightmare. But lately, since his parents started to get more harsh, he's had them nonstop. 

_Broken glass... cigarette smoke..._

The beatings. Oh, the fucking beatings. His parents used Max as their personal punching bag for when they got angry. The yelling made him feel bad, while constant pangs pierced at his heart.

This nightmare, however, was different. It had felt real. 

It all started in a black void. That's it. Just blackness. Nothing to see. Max sat down, waiting for something to happen. Eventually, Max sat down and started to fall asleep, in a nightmare mind you, and that's when it all appeared when he opened his eyes. 

It was his room, just the way he had left it before camp. Lamp without a lampshade, bed sheets never set, and paint that seemed to be chipping off every living second. Max walked, and somehow in his small empty room, his footsteps echoed, like it was a huge auditorium.

Without warning, a figure busted through the door, vodka bottle in hand. Max panicked so hard, his breath hitched as he hid in his closest, his vision foggy, and the words his father was speaking was gibberish. All of a sudden, the closet doors fell, and Max’s breathing went faster than ever before.

Max already knew his father was mad, longing for something to take his anger out on. He had been accustomed to it as if had been like that his entire life. Max felt his world spinning as his legs lifted off the ground. His father picked him up by the throat. 

His world was in slow motion as he was thrown out of his window by his fath-

Max woke up. ”Fuck!” He whisper-yelled as he felt and saw a warmth spreading throughout his lower area. He quickly covered his parts with both of his hands, somehow stopping the flow, getting his hands soaked in the process. 

Max squirmed as he checked his watch. He got out of his bed, crossing his legs and shivering with desperation. It was late enough for everyone to be asleep, except for the counselors. He tip-toed out of his tent, with Mr. Honeynuts in hand. Max was really desperate. Spurt after spurt. Eventually, he reached far enough for no one to hear him, as he finished what was almost fully done in his bed. It seemed like fetish for ABDL and desperation caused his bladder to become more loose.

He couldn’t clean the sheets by himself, so he had no choice but to pray to God that the counselors don't laugh at him. Max ran back, making his way towards the Counselor’s Cabin. Max softly knocked, not wanting to knock hard, just in case it agitates the counselors causing them to make fun of him.

 _Please be David, please be David!_ Max thought.

”The fuck’re you doing here?” Goddamnit.

Max was shivering. Possibly from embarrassment, relief, or from the cool breeze hitting his pee covered crotch. He covered himself as much as he could with Mr. Honeynuts.

”I-uh-I... fuck!” Max felt tears rolling down his face. His breath accelerated. 

”What’s wrong Max?” Gwen asked with sincerity as she kneeled down in front of him. She didn't need for him to answer, as she could clearly see (and smell).

”Don’t worry. You can get into the shower while I get new clothes and wash your sheets alright?” Gwen consoled.

Gwen held Max’s hand. She led him to the bathroom, the door closing in front of her. Gwen was later met by a curious David around the corner.

”Who’s in the bathroom?” David asked her.

Gwen explained to David everything she knew.

”Poor kiddo... Tell him I hope he feels better. You don't need help with anything?”

”Actually, do you know how to clean his bed?”

He agreed while Gwen got to work. She found new clothes for Max and left it in the bathroom for him. She silently made her way towards Max’s tent. She grabbed his bed and his sheets. What Gwen and Max didn't know, was that Neil was watching Max as he got out of his bed, squirming and crossing legs, almost wet bed behind him.

...

Gwen threw the sheets and Max’s old clothes in the washer and gave the bed to David. Gwen was sitting on the couch when Max popped out of the bathroom.

”Uh... hey,” Max said.

”Hey,” Gwen replied.

It wasn't long before Max pulled Gwen into a hug, tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you...” Max said.

Gwen stroked his wet, uncurly hair.

”No problem kiddo, you can sleep with me, if you want to of course.” Gwen offered.

Max nodded his head.

...

Max woke up to a pre-made cup of coffee for him on the nightstand. It was even black, just the way he liked it. He walked out of the Counselor’s Cabin, with tired eyes and a small smile. He went into the Mess Hall for breakfast and he sat down next to Nikki and Neil. 

”Good morning Max!” Nikki happily greeted.

”Good morning,” Max said right back.

”Hey, Max... can you meet me at the docks later? I have to tell you something in private.” Neil said.

Max agreed.

...

After Max and Neil were done eating, they went over to the docks. 

”So why can't we talk in the Mess Hall?” Max asked

”I have to ask you this in private,” Neil replied.

Max sat down next to Neil at the end of the docks.

”Are you coming out to me Neil?” Max asked out of nowhere.

”Wha- No! I came here to ask you a question!” Neil said, turning red, burying his face in his hands.

”Then what is it?” Max asked with his smug smile.

”Why were you up last night?” 

The smile quickly faded away in a snap.

”None of your fucking business.” Max quickly got up to walk away when Neil grabbed Max’s hand, stopping him.

”Max, sit back down.” He sat back down, looking at the rippling water.

”Look at me. I'm your friend, okay Max? I would never tell anyone else, and you have my word on that.”

Max took a deep breath.

”If anyone hears about this, I will personally tackle you to the ground, gouge your fucking eyes out, and castrate you. You hear me loud and clear?” Max used the most serious voice Neil had ever fucking heard. It sent shivers down his spine. 

Neil tried to not look scared as he nodded. Max took another deep breath. Long silence. A very uncomfortably long amount of silence.

”I wet the bed last night.” 

Neil waited a long time to respond.

”Why?”

”What the fuck do you mean why?” Max felt offended.

”Well, bed-wetting is usually caused by someone’s mental and physical health, so do you have any ideas on what caused it?”

The biggest fuckin’ question for Max. An even longer silence.

”I-” A sigh from Max.

”I... like ABDL...” He continued.

”What is t-” 

”It’s where you dress up as a baby. You have a diaper you use it, you eat baby food and drinks, and you basically have the mindset of a little baby.” Max explained, cutting Neil off.

”I... I like to hold it for as long as I can before I can't anymore...” Max continued, super embarrassed.

”Well... why don't you use diapers when you sleep?” Neil asked.

”What do you mean?”

”I mean that you can't change the fact that you like ABDL, so why can't you just accept it, and wear a diaper 24/7?”

”Because it's super fucking embarrassing Neil! Is that even a question?”

”It isn't a question... it's a choice.” 

Max flipped his hands around at him, ushering him to explain.

”You could A, keep wetting the bed, B, stop liking ABDL, or C, just accept it and just wear a diaper under your pants.”

Max stared into his eyes.

”I-” Max started.

”You can't keep wetting the bed since it's you'll be torturing the counselors to the point where you have to do it yourself, and you can't stop liking ABDL since its something that you love so much just to forget about it. A diaper is more convenient, more-”

”I get it! I fucking get it!” Max snapped.

”I...I’ll wear a fucking diaper if it'll fucking shut you up.”

”Thank you, Max.” 

”Where are we going to find diapers anyway?” 

Neil slowly pulled a credit card labeled under the name ”David.”

Max started to smile.

”Nice.”

...

Max’s master plan to steal David’s phone was successful. Now Max could get all the things he needs. 

Neil held the phone while Max looked over his shoulder at the screen. Nikki was there too, trying to figure out what they needed David’s phone for. Neil was scrolling down the page, constantly moving so Nikki couldn't see.

They all stood at the camp entrance.

”There!” Max pointed at the diapers his size.

Neil pressed the ”Add to Cart” button.

”Nice! Now buy it.”

Neil ignored him and scrolled down the page, to the cribs and pacifier section.

”What the hell are you looking a-” Max slowly realized.

By the time Max realized, Neil had already bought diapers, baby wipes, a changing mat, a crib, a pacifier, toys, and an empty baby bottle.

”What the fuck Neil?” Max rubbed his eyes with his thumb and his pointer finger. Max didn't like what Neil was doing, but he didn't dislike it either.

In a matter of seconds of buying it, a delivery truck pulled up to the front entrance, asking Neil to sign off the packages. Meanwhile, Nikki finally realized what was going on.

”Aww! You'd look so cute in a diaper Max!” Nikki cooed.

Max responded by turning the lightest shade of red possible while burying his face in his hands.

”Aww, it's fine Max. I've always wanted a baby brother!” Nikki said, ruffling Max’s hair.

Max shooed her away, sighing. He started to help Neil move everything to their tent.

...

Max, Neil, and Nikki set up all of the things in Max’s tent. When they were done, Nikki and Neil looked at Max.

”Fine! I'll put the fucking diaper on.” Max took a diaper and made his way towards the bathroom. He didn't want them to see him naked, even though he knew it was inevitable that they had to change him.

Max put on the diaper and took off his hoodie, making him look more babyish. As Max finished and hid the diaper under his pants, Gwen came up behind him.

”Hey, Max! Why don't you have your hoodie on?” Max jumped at the sound of her voice. 

Max stopped and turned around to look at her. He twiddled his fingers, looking a little pink in the cheeks.

”Um... long story. It’s really embarrassing.” Max explained.

”You don’t have to tell me kid. It’s fine.” She replied.

”Can I ask a favor? Don’t come into my tent, and don’t let David come into my tent, got it?” 

Gwen nodded, and Max went back to his tent.

When Max got in his tent, he took his pants off to reveal a diaper to both Nikki and Neil. He threw his clothes into the corner of the tent.

Nikki was the first to react. She ran up to him and tackled him in a hug.

”Aww! You're so cute!” Nikki couldn't contain her excitement.

Max took a deep breath to calm down. He knew that they were his friends and that he would one day come to accept them caring for him. All of a sudden, Max started to crawl. He smiled as he looked up to Nikki and Neil.

”Aww!” They both synchronized.

Max acted as he had never seen the crib before, and he wanted to go in. It was very hard to get into the crib. Nikki saw him struggling, and she used her inhuman strength to lift Max into the crib with all his toys. Max started to play with his toys before he felt hungry and thirsty.

”Nikki?” Max said in his best baby voice.

Nikki and Neil were talking to each other, when Nikki got up to respond.

”Yes, Little Maxie?” 

”Can I have my food and my baba?” Max requested.

”Of course Max!”

Nikki quickly sat next to Neil. 

”We don't have anything to give him do we?” Nikki whispered.

Neil shook his head and mouthed out ”no.”

Nikki took Neil by the arm outside. 

”You find out how to make baby formula, while I'll get food for him okay?”

Neil nodded his head. They both got to work. 

Max was too hypnotized by playing with his toys to realize that they were gone. He felt blissful as he took the pacifier on the nearby table with the changing mat on the top. He sucked on the pacifier, letting his mind drift off, letting all of his other senses go limp as he focused on the pacifier. He rolled around in the crib, feeling all of the soft fabrics surrounded him.

Nikki came back into the tent, carrying some random berries that she found in the bushes. She dumped all of them on the table with the changing mat.

”It’s time to eat now Maxie boy!” Nikki said as she took the pacifier out of his mouth.

Max pouted before realizing his hunger. Nikki held up a berry over the crib.

”Open up Max~!” Nikki slowly descended the berry into Max’s mouth.

Max’s real mind felt like this wasn’t the safest thing to do, eating random berries that were on bushes, but he had to admit. 

The berries tasted pretty damn okay.

Max took ten before tilting his head to the side, refusing to eat another. 

”Come on Max! You gotta grow up big and strong!” Nikki begged.

Max shook his head.

”Come on... one more?” Nikki offered, holding the berry in front of his face.

Max didn't want to hear her this sad, so he ate the last berry, stomach very full. Nikki gave the pacifier back to Max.

”Don’t go anywhere, Max! I'll go check up on Neil okay?”

Max nodded his head.

”Good!” Nikki rushed out.

Max sucked on the pacifier once more while playing with his toys. Max rolled around once more, before finding Mr. Honeynuts in the crib. He hugged Mr. Honeynuts as he relaxed his whole body, zoning out, staring at the ceiling. All of a sudden, Max felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Those berries really did a fucking number on his stomach. Add the breakfast from this morning, and it would truly be a disaster once it came out. 

Max cried, and the tears weren't even baby tears. Those were real, genuine tears, from the excruciating pain his stomach was feeling. He took out the pacifier, letting his cries be heard by anyone who was really close to the tent.

Nikki came back to the tent alone. It seemed like Neil wasn't having much luck, making his own baby formula.

Nikki saw Max crying, so she picked him up, and started rocking him back and forth.

”What’s wrong, little buddy?” Nikki asked, concerned.

”I...I-I have a tummyache...” Max managed to say through his tears.

Nikki shushed him as he rocked him back and forth repeatedly. She then planted a kiss on his forehead. That really relaxed Max’s body, and it made him feel a lot better.

”’Kisses fix everything.’ That’s what mom taught me.” Nikki comforted.

Nikki continued to rock Max back and forth. Neil later came in with a bunch of filled bottle.

”Thanks, Neil!” She took a bottle and shoved it in his mouth.

”So you're okay taking care of him by yourself?” Neil asked.

”Yeah. Why, are you leaving?” 

”Yeah, I wanted to talk with Harrison about... stuff...”

”Okay! Good luck with your gay conversations with him!” Nikki waved to him.

”Shut up...” Neil nervously chuckled as he left.

Nikki bounced Max up and down in her arms as Max drank out of the bottle. Nikki was about to put him back in the crib when she saw Max trying to reach for another bottle on the table. She got back in the same position, letting Max drink out of another bottle. Nikki looked as Max as he was drinking out of the bottle. He looked like he was enjoying it. He looked so calm with his closed eyes, savoring the bottles taste.

Nikki let Max drink out of yet another bottle before setting him in the crib. Nikki sat on Neil’s bed as she read ”How to become a Parent 101”, not realizing it was upside down. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Max reaching out his arms, wanting to get picked up.

Nikki picked him up and started to bounce him up and down yet again. She booped Max on the nose, causing Max to giggle. Suddenly, Max felt a desperate feeling in his bladder. A really desperate feeling. Max tried not to squirm, but failed.

”Aww! Does baby need to go potty?” Nikki teased.

Max slowly nodded his head.

”Well, that's what’s the diaper’s for silly!” 

Max shook his head. He thought it would feel wrong to do it in front of his friend. 

”Here, let me help you.” 

Nikki held Max up with one arm, as she pushed on Max’s bladder with the other. Since Max would've never expected her to ever do this, Max’s muscles gave out, as he started to wet himself. The sounds of the outside forest seemed to muffle as the sound of the crinkling of the diaper, and the sound of ”PPSSSSHHHH” filled the air.

His body couldn't give him a break. Hot mess started to protrude out the other end, containing the berries and the large breakfast he had from this morning.

”Looks like baby made a stinky too!”

Max had finished pooping before he had finished wetting. It had taken Max a solid minute to get it all out of his system. Tears of relief and a little bit of pain rolled down Max’s face.

”Time for changies!” Nikki exclaimed. 

When Nikki was finished wiping Max down, Max stood up, feeling done with all this baby stuff for today.

Keywords for today.

”Well, Nikki...” Max started.

Nikki looked at Max, feeling a little disappointed that Max was done, but cheering back up remembering she could do it with him another day. They're faces were uncomfortably close. They started to both lean in slowly. It wasn't long before their lips came into contact. It had been about thirty seconds before they had broken away.

”You know Nikki...” Max started.

”This is not how I expected my Saturday to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my DeviantArt account.


End file.
